bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ink Bendy
The Demon |class = Toon |damage = Instant death |speed = Average - fast |danger = Hostile |hits = Infinite |imagecaption = Ink Bendy in Bendy and the Ink Machine.}} is the titular antagonist of the ''Bendy'' series. He was a failed (and the only) attempt on creating the studio's popular mascot Bendy in real life in an attempt to bring cartoon characters to reality by Joey Drew, who turned out defective along with several other physical cartoon characters due to lacking a soul."One weird note, the first figure ever created was a failed attempt in the likeness of the character called Bendy." - Thomas Connor. Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 5 His tall, lanky physique, along with his behavior, makes him vastly different from his cartoon counterpart. He is theorized to be the cartoon form of Joey Drew. . As the recurring antagonist in the first game Bendy and the Ink Machine, Ink Bendy is first encountered in the beginning chapter after Henry activates the Ink Machine. From the old workshop to the underground facility of the endless Cycle, Ink Bendy dwells inside every location and is a large threat to Henry, constantly pursuing him down and attempting to kill him whenever he is caught in his proximity, except in Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders. Henry is not the only victim to be hunted down by Ink Bendy; there are also a few known others, so far including the ink incarnations of Sammy Lawrence and Norman Polk as Ink Bendy attacked Sammy in the second chapter and decapitated Norman in the fourth chapter. Bestiary Description Ink Bendy appears as a tall, malformed, skeletal figure with his skin covered in black ink resembling tar. His head highly resembles that of the original Bendy, but the top area of his head appears melted, obscuring his eyes. His horns are slightly more curved to bear a shape resembling unto a crescent moon in appearance, moving sideways similar to animal ears. His toothy, cheshire grin, with eight "teeth" and sketch-like shadings, is always shown vibrating. As seen from the side view of his head, the front and back of his head are fairly flat. His spine appears slightly crooked or curved, possibly referencing the spinal condition scoliosis. His slightly hunched back also sports spiky-looking spines for demonic features. Endless ink streams down from him whenever he's running, idle or walking, making it hard to see him. Ink Bendy's left arm is slightly longer than his right, looking thinner and less human. On his left hand, he wears an oversized white glove with four fingers, though it does not sport two buttons like the original Bendy, while his right hand is smaller and more human-like, with five fingers. His feet are also mismatched: his right foot faintly resembles that of a human, while the left is just a lump-covered disease-like stump, which gives him a limp. He induces endless wisps of blackish smoke. He also wears a bowtie close to the middle of his chest, which appears almost identical to Bendy's except being larger, and is slightly shifted to his left to give him a misshapen appearance. Ink Bendy from Bendy and the Ink Machine has only one set of teeth, similar to his original counterpart. In Bendy and the Dark Revival, revealed in the Hot Topic T-shirt prior to the game's release, Ink Bendy's head design is slightly changed: The long, curved horns are symmetrical and smoother, while his grin is wider and has a full set of teeth with black teeth gums. He bow tie is also covered in ink. So far in the Ink Bendy action figure his left leg seems to appear more straight, the stub for his feet appears much more identical to his right leg, and his gloved hand also appears to be covered in ink, reminiscent to that of Beta Bendy. He also seems to be able to pick up tools as we see the figure holding a gent pipe. Behavior Ink Bendy is a failed result to recreate Bendy as a physical, living being; he has no soul, which could explain his murderous behavior, and as such, he has no proper emotions. Additionally, he never learned how to socialize due to the workers of the studio locking him up on Joey Drew's orders, preventing him from socializing with anyone or anything. With a lack of human intelligence, is also not capable of speaking words, only making noise through raspy breathing, moans, and grunts. Ink Bendy has an unnatural ability to cover areas with ink-masses and make ink rain from the ceiling whenever he appears. These ink-like masses turn out to be strong enough to kill the mutilated Butcher Gang enemies nearby showing a cold apathy toward these deformed/disfigured toons. While he can teleport in an unexpected manner by emerging from walls with ink-substances, he possesses a unique ability to optionally transform into his larger, stronger, and fearsome form, which is known as Beast Bendy. In Bendy and the Ink Machine, revealed in Chapter 3: Rise and Fall, Ink Bendy shows a fairly narcissistic side. He heavily dislikes it when the Bendy cutouts are destroyed, as it will make him spawn and hunt down whoever does so, according to Twisted Alice. He will even react to the broken pieces of the cutouts upon discovering them. If he does, he will look around for whoever caused the cutout to break. It is noted that breaking the cutouts in Chapter 2: The Old Song will not make him spawn. As seen in the Dreams Come to Life novel, Ink Bendy has immortal-like power by regenerating himself each time when wounded. Strategy In Bendy and the Ink Machine, there is no actual strategy for killing Ink Bendy due to his invincibility and immunity to all weapons. The only survival tip is to run and hide from him whenever he appears in order to advance to the next objective. Although he chases Henry at the end of Chapter 2: The Old Song, Ink Bendy due to the ambient heartbeat and ink webs from his presence, the player can determine if he is nearby and alert themselves. Ink Bendy typically notices the player in a straight direction or within close proximity to him, but will not notice them immediately after walking through one of his inky portals, giving the player a few seconds to run away before he gives chase. Memorizing the locations of Miracle Stations can benefit the player as well, as they can plan an escape route if Ink Bendy discovers them. Be warned, however, that Ink Bendy can still kill the player while the door-opening animation plays, so Henry himself will only be safe once he is fully inside the station. Camping within the elevator with the doors closed can also protect Henry from Ink Bendy, but the elevator has a tendency to change floors when the player wanders far enough away from it, forcing them to wait for it to return to their floor. Ink Bendy will still notice them through the elevator gates and will run up against the gates to catch them. Ink Bendy can still reach Henry through the gate if he came too close, despite not being able to reach him. In-Game Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Ink Bendy will not appear until Henry solves the puzzle to activate the Ink Machine. However, on the way to the break room after activating the ink pressure from the projector room, Henry can possibly hear Ink Bendy crawling through the pipes toward the Ink Machine room. Henry walks back to the Ink Machine room after completing the puzzle to activate the machine, but he notices several boards blocking the entrance. Once approaching, Ink Bendy will suddenly pop out behind the boards along with a bright flash. He attempts to snatch up Henry but instead makes him fall backward. He then sinks back down to the ink puddle just as the whole studio and hallways slowly flood and collapse. Just before the chapter ends in the ritual room when Henry sees sudden visions, Ink Bendy can also be seen for a brief second during Henry's final vision image, where he appears in Accounting & Finance on Level S. Chapter 2: The Old Song Ink Bendy appears in the second chapter, now able to outright kill Henry. He is first briefly mentioned by Sammy Lawrence's ink form in the audio log found in Utility Shaft 9, being referred to as Sammy's "lord" and "savior". Later on, in the sacrifice room with Henry tied up, according to the "believers", they must honor Ink Bendy as Sammy mentions. Soon, Ink Bendy can be heard crawling through the pipes presumably from under the ceiling of the ritual room where both Henry and Sammy are at, drawing Sammy's attention. He was later summoned by Sammy from the other room and being commanded to sacrifice Henry, so Sammy will be freed out of his own ink-like form. However, Ink Bendy refuses to accept Sammy's desire, so he "eliminates" Sammy instead. Walking down the hallway while chopping the boards down once exiting the ritual room, Ink Bendy once again can be heard crawling through the pipes from the uppercase ceiling above, following Henry. As Henry tries to escape by heading to the exit from the ink-flooded area, Ink Bendy emerges from the ink out in front of him. He then proceeds to chase Henry through the maze before reaching the S3 Vault for safety. Should Henry fail to be quick enough to head inside S3 Vault safely or ending up running towards the dead end of the maze, Ink Bendy will catch and kill Henry, sending him to respawn from the Bendy statue of the maze. Even if Henry runs towards Ink Bendy as soon as he spawns before the chase, it still gives him the same death result. After respawning from the Bendy statue when killed, Ink Bendy will spring out again from another ink pool and continue to chase down Henry until finally reaching the S3 Vault, hopefully without getting caught again to start over. After heading inside S3 Vault, Henry approaches the sealed door to ensure he's still safe while listening closely to Ink Bendy's sound to decide. He can faintly hear the sound of Ink Bendy banging on the door for only a few times, trying to break the door down but quickly giving up. Then, Henry hears the footsteps from Ink Bendy fading as he walks away. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Ink Bendy returns in the third chapter still hunting for Henry. He will first become active and can randomly appear to start hunting down Henry while he is doing Twisted Alice's tasks around different areas. He can spawn in all locations except for the safe house and the dark hallway on Level K, especially all locations in Level 14, Level 9 and Level S. When Ink Bendy is nearby as he spawns, a sound of heart beating will be heard, along with the whispering-like ambiance growing louder, and the area surrounding him becoming coated with ink splatters resembling webs. Buddy Boris will even cover his face in fear when this happens. Below are guide maps for Ink Bendy's pathways on nearly all locations: Level P = |-|Level 11 = |-|Stairways 3 = |-|Level K = Henry has to hide in the nearest Little Miracle Station or run in the elevator and close the doors; otherwise, Ink Bendy will spot Henry and chase him. Upon getting caught, Ink Bendy instantly kills Henry, respawning him at a Bendy statue. The chances of Ink Bendy's chase increases if Henry sprints too much or if he destroys specific Bendy cutouts. Ink Bendy will stop chasing when Henry manages to head inside the Little Miracle Station, though it is possible that when Ink Bendy leaves, he can spawn in the same room again. Unlike other hostile enemies, Ink Bendy is completely invulnerable to every weapon Henry uses, even the Tommy gun. As such, Henry will have no choice but to run and hide from him. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Strangely, Ink Bendy only appears twice in this chapter and does not attempt to harm Henry on both encounters. The first time Ink Bendy appears is when Henry is crawling through the vents after meeting the Lost Ones. As Henry approaches a vent cover that lets out into a room with a Bendy cutout and a desk, Ink Bendy appears suddenly in the room, seeming to shake with rage, but strangely does not try to get through the cover to reach Henry. Instead, he gently runs one finger along one of the air vent cover's slats before walking away. Ink Bendy will also leave behind a waterfall of ink in front of the grate. Later on, after leaving the lower level of the Maintenance Department and hiding from the Projectionist in a Miracle Station, Ink Bendy will arrive with a sudden flash of light. The Projectionist looks at him and screams as Ink Bendy rushes at him and punches him. Ink Bendy and the Projectionist then exchange blows before Ink Bendy lifts the Projectionist off his feet, snaps his neck, tears off his head, then throws it against the Little Miracle Station where Henry is. Ink Bendy then looks into the Little Miracle Station, seemingly aware of Henry's presence. He simply "glares" at Henry, then takes hold of the Projectionist's decapitated body and drags it away, disappearing with it through the wall off-screen. During the fight, Henry will experience effects identical to that of horror visions, ending once The Projectionist is killed. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Ink Bendy returns in the final chapter, this time as the final boss. Ink Bendy isn't technically a danger toward Henry until towards the end. Ink Bendy is first mentioned by Allison Angel while berating Tom for being seen while venturing out into the depths. She states that it is only a matter of time until he would arrive, shortly before waving at Henry. Henry eventually reawakens to hear Ink Bendy's ambient sounds, as well as Allison informing Tom that they must release him so they can escape together. Tom, however, convinces her to leave Henry to the Ink Demon, to which Allison emotionally apologizes to Henry and leaves. Upon escaping his cell, Henry manages to exit the hideout and follow the duo, managing to avoid the Ink Demon, who has either left or has been evaded from in time. Ink Bendy's first physical appearance in this chapter is in the balcony above the appointment lobby, but this only occurs after the creation of the first pipe in the Ink Maker. Upon creating the first pipe after leaving the administration hallways, he will walk across the balcony, only serving as a passive threat to Henry. If one were to lure any of the Butcher Gang members toward the entrance as the webs appear, they will die like how they did in Chapter 3. Ink Bendy will then leave shortly after and will not reappear in this area. After entering the vault and passing trough the rooms reminiscent of the rooms in the first chapter, Ink Bendy will appear in a corridor behind a wall of glass as he slowly walks to the end of the same hallway that Henry, Allison, and Tom are at. Allison will tell Henry not to make a sound upon his appearance, although moving or staying in front of him will provoke no response. He will then proceed to exit the hallway, where a "lift" sign can be found. After parting ways with the latter two, Henry approaches Ink Bendy's man-made throne within the Ink Machine and listens to Joey Drew's final audio log, who tells him that Ink Bendy never saw the end of the Bendy cartoons, which left him wandering throughout the studio underground non-stop for all those years after the studio closure, now finally prompting Henry to take a nearby film reel, labeled "The End". As soon the audio finishes, Ink Bendy shows up behind the throne and he commences the final fight by transforming into his monstrous form, Beast Bendy. Henry avoids him until he places the "The End" reel in a projector in the throne room, which weakens and angers him as all the screens turn into the "The End" sequences for all of the cartoons, causing Beast Bendy's body to seemingly dissolve into nothing, finally ending the reign of the Ink Demon. Bendy and the Dark Revival Hinted from the T-shirt available at Hot Topic and BATDR Collector Clips from the official site, Ink Bendy is set to return in Bendy and the Dark Revival. Novel Appearances Dreams Come to Life Ink Bendy primarily appears in the novel and was first discovered by Buddy Lewek from the other room after the infirmary. Towards the end, Ink Bendy transformed into Beast Bendy and later killed Buddy by using his sharp teeth to tear Buddy in half and drowning Buddy in ink along with him. Non-Canon Appearances Hello Bendy From all three chapters in Bendy and the Ink Machine, Ink Bendy is completely replaced by the Neighbor from the game Hello Neighbor mod to take his role. Despite his entire replacement, however, he still appears in the final flashback image from the end of Chapter 1 and the "Path of the Demon" ending of Chapter 3. From the mod for Hello Neighbor, Ink Bendy made multiple cameo appearances as environments for the game such as the water tower. The Original Sample In the noncanonical animated short created by TimetheHobo, Ink Bendy briefly appears in the scene where he rises from the ink puddle behind the original Bendy, then "kidnaps" him and melts away together. Bendy VS Cuphead Ink Bendy appears in the crossover animation video in DBX by Screwattack from Rooster Teeth. He is Bendy's second form during the fight against Cuphead, right after the duo transported from Cuphead's world to Bendy's. Trivia ;General * Since Ink Bendy's eyes are completely covered with ink, it is entirely unknown how he can actually see while chasing Henry. However, it is said by Twisted Alice that Ink Bendy still has a sense of hearing to be able to hear sounds, such as footsteps and floor creeks. ** Yet in Chapter 4, Ink Bendy appears to actually "see" Henry in the vent. He also knows when Henry is in the Little Miracle Station, despite Henry not making a sound. * Ink Bendy's deep, eerie ambient sound is actually a trail noisily passing by, with loud rapid cow bells accompanying it. * In the Android/iOS mobile ports, Ink Bendy's ink-surrounding masses are absent. Instead, the ink slime will surround the mobile screen's perspective when Ink Bendy is active, slowly growing closer to the screen as he approaches Henry. * Ink Bendy's movable horns are strikingly similar to how his original version's horns moved from the animation seen in Chapter 1's theater room in earlier pre-updates before the animation got updated after Chapter 4's release. * From the earlier concept development for the earliest prototype to over next updates until Chapter 4, Ink Bendy undergoes many redesigns and all were archived in Chapter ?: The Archives: ** When Chapter 1 started its development, the very first "concept" of Bendy resembled his original cartoon form with a large floating head sporting a wide toothy mouth going vertically around his head, originally designed by theMeatly. His glove hands shared similarly to original Bendy's early glove design, with three darts each, and his face looks identical to Bendy but without his grin. He would split his head in half to reveal a terrifying leech-like mouth. He also supposed to be smaller in the game, but his model in the Archives is almost at Henry's same height. This design was entirely changed later on and was recycled for the Boris clone's model with a few noticeable changes. The texture file for his face and gloves can be even found in the first prototype's game files, as this version has never appeared in any version of the game and can only be seen in the Archives chapter. ** From Chapter 1's early known prototype before Chapter 2, Ink Bendy's "alpha" design is entirely different comparing to his future redesigned builds, having a large body and lack of arms and legs. The shape of his head is very human-like, squarish instead of the later curved one, and sports a smaller grin. His horns are more spread out instead of curved, while his bowtie has a different shape. He also appears at the same height as Henry. The model was originally designed by theMeatly before hiring Pascal Cleroux to redesign the model. This version is jokingly referred to as “bird poop with a smile” by the development team. It is noted that the alpha Ink Bendy's bowtie in the Archives chapter is missing as a development oversight. *** His concept artwork shows that Ink Bendy's "alpha" form was intended to have fully developed arms and legs but scrapped likely due to time constraints. He also wore both gloves, each sporting two buttons. ** For Chapter 2 and 3'''s release prior to ''Chapter 4 coming out, Ink Bendy's "beta" design almost resembles his final build. His body still closely resembles a human, and his left glove hand sported two buttons like the original Bendy, drenched in ink with a humanized pinkie-finger poking out of the side. His left foot was much more puddle-like, flatter, and less lumpy, and his grin was still less wide. He lacked visible hump spines, and his right human hand was partly painted with white colors. His bow tie is slightly rotated to his right for the same reason it is shifted. *** From old previous updates of Chapter 1 and 2'' before the release of ''Chapter 3, the horns of Ink Bendy did not move due to lack of modeling. ** He completely lacked the ability to cause ink spreading on areas from his surroundings in older updates. From Chapter 3's update where this ability was first introduced, the early version of his ink spreads were simple in design and closely resembled cobwebs. * The current quality of Ink Bendy's official rigged model is unofficially released onto Steam's Source Filmmaker Workshop and included in the third SFM pack along with Sammy's and Buddy Boris' models. * The official Funko POP! product for Ink Bendy was originally titled "Monster" beforebeing renamed to his actual name "Ink Bendy". The Funko POP! Ink Bendy's prototype design is also slightly different, in that it includes a somewhat visible pie eye on the right side of his face.4BATIMPops.jpg * Ink Bendy is never referred to by name in the Dreams Come to Life ''novel. * Ink Bendy's humanoid appearance is eerily similar to the Blotlings (especially the Shadow Blot or a scrapped boss Storm Blot), the enemies from the game ''Epic Mickey. ** Ink Bendy's final form, Beast Bendy, looks more similar to the Shadow Blot than his humanoid form. * Although not in-game, there is a poem mentioning Ink Bendy himself by the name "Demon" from the tweet posted by theMeatly on Twitter: :"He’s tall and cold and smiles. '' :''He’s death by another name. '' :''When you feel him drawing close, :you’re twisted in his hopeless game. :Right outside your window, '' :''the Demon comes to call. '' :''If you survive, please tell the tale, '' :''so others will not fall."theMeatly. January 27, 2018. Twitter. ;Chapter 1: Moving Pictures * Ink Bendy's first encounter changes several times over every update: ** From the earliest prototype in his alpha design, his first encounter is completely different. Instead of trying to grab Henry after popping out (due to lacking arms), he does nothing but move his head around for a brief moment (as if checking the place out) before sinking away. *** Ink Bendy also lets out a shrill scream when popping out. His scream audio is, however, removed upon release of the game's remastered updates, but still can be located within the game files. His beta scream is actually a recycled sound used from MeatlyMakes, theMeatly's game from the past. ** Before and after update patch 1.3.1.3, both versions of beta Ink Bendy's jumpscare are slightly different. *** There is a minor error; If one looks very closely, beta Ink Bendy's hands clip through the boards when melting away. * Alpha Ink Bendy's ending sequence for the early prototype is different. After the Chapter 1 credits, in the pentagram room with the floor splattered with ink, Ink Bendy's alpha build can be seen emerging from the darkness between two chairs briefly before the screen fades to black. * During the development of Chapter 1's first remastered update, while his model was redesigned to his "beta" version, Ink Bendy was originally going to tear the boards off of the Ink Machine room's doorway after the player moved further away, which would have started a chase afterward. However since the animation was based on the players' own movements, this risked the breaking of immersion, something against the developers' intentions. Ergo, the idea was scrapped.Patreon - Chapter One: Bendy's Lost Finale ** Mike Mood, one of the game's main developers, claimed that another of the contributing factors to this feature's removal was due to Ink Bendy's right arm appearing too "puny" to have the strength to break the boards. Mike also explains the third reason behind the feature's removal is that would not perfectly fit with the game's story or Ink Bendy himself, as it was only for testing."In ch1? That doesn't fit with the story or the character, that was just a test that ultimately didn't make canon. ;)" - Mike Mood. October 30, 2017. Twitter. * From Chapter 1's first remastered update during the flashbacks at the end, beta Ink Bendy can be seen standing adjacent to Henry's desk before his image from the utility shaft 9 appears. After the chapter's second remastered update upon Chapter 3's release, this vision was removed, however. ;Chapter 2: The Old Song * Ink Bendy's encounter was changed a few times until Chapter 4: ** From Chapter 2's first release, Henry getting killed by Ink Bendy during the chase sends him directly back to the ritual room where Sammy performs the ritual. This is because the game's respawn point, the Bendy statue, was not planned to be featured yet. *** Ink Bendy's running animation is also very different, making him look like he's jogging instead of "marching" and reaching his left hand when close to Henry. *** Upon killing Henry, the whole screen cuts to black instead of getting covered by ink. Henry's dying sounds are not heard, but Ink Bendy emitted a strange, deep moaning sound resembling a cow moo. While the audio was removed upon Chapter 3's release, his moan still can be heard at first when merging out of the ink pool before the chase, as well as trying to break the door down and walking away from S3 vault. ** In Chapter 3's release, for a lifesaving tip before encountering Ink Bendy, it is possible to move wooden barrels from the ritual room to the ink-filled pool. That way, there would be enough barrels to barricade Ink Bendy's path and prevent him from going after Henry, giving Henry a safe chance to head for the S3 vault without getting outright chased. This no longer happens upon Chapter 4's release. ;Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * Beta Ink Bendy can be seen for a split second in the Chapter 3 announcement teaser. This is the same image as the last unused vision for Chapter 1, only with a different hue. * In Chapter 3's reveal trailer, Beta Ink Bendy is seen flying and lunging after Henry while inside the Little Miracle Station. However, he never displays this in-game. * On Twitter, from the video by Mike Mood which was from Chapter 3's development, the video reveals that Ink Bendy was originally planned to emerge out from the floor instead of walls. This idea was scrapped from the chapter's final release."BOO! #BATIM" - Mike Mood. October 8, 2017. Twitter * When hacking inside Ink Bendy, there are what appears to be hitbox bones used for his spine. However, it is rare to see them visibly because Henry always has the chance to get killed in contact. * Sometimes, beta Ink Bendy's running animation can glitch and freeze in the first frame, making Ink Bendy "slide" towards the player. This was fixed in update patch 1.3.1. ** In the current version, however, if Bendy is provoked, he can still slide toward the player, and will or may do so without the chase music playing. Hiding or escaping from him will fix this glitch. It is unconfirmed what causes this or whether or not this happens on all platform versions. * Mike Mood confirms that Ink Bendy is programmed to detect and find a broken cutout. "Yessir :)" - Mike Mood. May 7, 2018. Twitter * For Chapter 3's earlier updates, there are a few differences from the remastered version launched alongside Chapter 4: ** In both pre-updates: *** There used to be an ending image where he is shown standing next to the doorway of the ink-filled room with all Butcher Gang enemies and a Swollen Searcher if the player chooses the "Path of the Demon". This was later taken out in the Chapter 4 update. ** In update patch 1.3.1 prior to update 1.4.0.0: *** There is a common bug during the quest of breaking the Bendy cutouts where Ink Bendy gets stuck at one location with his walking animation going in an endless loop, making it impossible to get through without getting killed. This lowers Henry's chance of obtaining the Tommy gun later after choosing the demon path. *** In the chapter's first release, during the task of chopping the Bendy cutouts, Ink Bendy will appear after accomplishing this task and Twisted Alice's warning. Upon the release of update 1.3.1, Ink Bendy is intended as much sensitive, spawning each time a Bendy cutout gets destroyed, rather than just appearing after completing this quest. This change was reverted in Chapter 4's release. ;Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders * In the unpublished demo of Chapter 4 at Pax East 2018, Ink Bendy appears in a jumpscare towards the end of the game's first part where Henry attempts to pull the switch from the second room of the Research and Design department. * Oddly enough, Ink Bendy is strong enough to break down a metal door, as seen in the Maintenance room, but not wooden doors, as seen in Chapter 2. * Ink Bendy has a rather humorously unused audio file titled "Bendy_CH4_Scare_Temp.ogg", and it was not used for the game as it was just a hidden joke from the game files. This "jumpscare" sound is just an amusing voice saying "Hey hey hey!", a direct catchphrase from Fat Albert in the animated TV show Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids. Mike Mood confirms it to be a placeholder used for the moment where Ink Bendy pops out behind the window from the vent location."That specific "Hey Hey Hey!" was used when Bendy appeared in the vent in CH4... :P" - Mike Mood. June 20, 2018. Twitter. * When teleporting outside the Little Miracle Station with hacks, it can be seen that Ink Bendy runs towards the Projectionist, with the same run animation as Beta Bendy. ;Chapter 5: The Last Reel * When the reveal trailer was first uploaded, there was a scene showing Ink Bendy in the Gent Home Office who strangely appears in his second beta model previously used for Chapter 2 before Chapter 4. Due to this clear oversight, the scene was removed upon the update for the trailer from Joey Drew Studios Inc.'s YouTube channel on October 2, 2018, while theMeatly unlisted the same Chapter 5 reveal trailer from his own channel on the same day. ** If one listens closely in Thomas' audio log found in Gent Home Office, Ink Bendy's breathing is heard in the background, implementing that he might have been in or near the office when Thomas made the recording. Despite Ink Bendy's murderous and unstoppable behavior, this seems to be completely ignored by Thomas in his audio log, stating that he is just going to be locked in the studio. * Later in Joey's apartment after Beast Bendy's fate, Ink Bendy can be seen in the storyboard sketches on Joey's desk being portrayed in various situations such as fishing with Sammy Lawrence or coming out of the ride from Bertrum Piedmont's monster form. References ru:"Бенди" pl:"Bendy" pt-br:"Bendy" Category:Monsters Category:Toon monsters Category:BATIM monsters Category:BATDR monsters Category:DCTL monsters